koizumi_sanfandomcom-20200214-history
Osawa Yuu
(The following contains spoilers.) is a prominent character in the Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san series. Appearance In the anime and manga, Yuu has short dull blue hair. In the drama she has darker hair and is noticeably more petite in size. Background Yuu is a 16 year-old, first-year high school student. She is in the same class as Koizumi-san, and is best friends with Misa and Jun, who are both first-years as well. Yuu lives in an apartment with her parents and older brother, Shuu. She also has an older cousin, Ayane, who very much resembles Yuu in appearance and personality. For as long as her friends can remember, Yuu has always had a penchant for girls who looked cute. When she met Koizumi-san, Yuu was fully determined to try to become friends with her. This would involve wanting to tag along with Koizumi-san on her ramen trips, even when uninvited. Her persistence rubs off on Koizumi-san as being obsessive, if not stalker-like. She has a knack for making homemade Japanese meals for her friends and family. Personality Anime In the anime, Yuu is a friendly and energetic girl, and is often seen together with her friends, Misa and Jun. She is very drawn to girls who are cute, and this naturally leads her to pursue Koizumi-san is a seemingly aggressive fashion. The extent to which she tries to befriend Koizumi-san can be seen as obsessive, at first secretly following Koizumi-san into a ramen shop unannounced and uninvited. However, despite this, she is kind and caring, and this can be seen when Koizumi-san had once collapsed outside a ramen shop, and Yuu quickly took her home to help her recover. Yuu seems even more protective of Koizumi-san in the anime, which can be seen in her brief moments of psychosis whenever she feels that she might somehow "lose" her. She wants more than ever to get close to Koizumi-san, but when her friends are making more progress than her, Yuu becomes jealous. And the thought of Koizumi-san having an actual boyfriend over ramen is enough to throw Yuu for a loop, since ramen can be seen as an intermediary that brings together both Koizumi-san and Yuu. Manga Because she enjoys the sight of cute girls, she naturally develops the urge to make friends with Koizumi-san. Yuu will often ask Koizumi-san to join her and her friends after school, but such offers are usually rejected. Whenever that happens, Yuu will occasionally take the initiative to secretly follow Koizumi-san to a ramen shop, and spy on her from across the street (often recording her observations in a secret journal). On other occasions, she will simply beg and plead to be with Koizumi-san for the day. Whether or not she is able to make any progress to get close to Koizumi-san, one thing that Yuu always receives in return with their encounters is Koizumi-san's knowledge of ramen. Every once in a while, she will take her friends and family out to ramen, only to share with them something that Koizumi-san had imparted to her. It becomes evident later on in the series that Yuu has a full-blown obsession with Koizumi-san. Yuu can become extremely jealous when her friends get close to her, or at the thought of Koizumi-san ever becoming romantically involved with someone, such as her brother. One by one, each of her friends were able to exchange phone contacts with Koizumi-san before Yuu did, and by the time Yuu finally obtained Koizumi-san phone address, her barrage of text messages tend to remain unanswered by Koizumi-san. On many occasions, Yuu simply wants to be as close to Koizumi-san as she physically can. Once with her brother on a train to Osaka, Yuu spotted someone who looked almost like Koizumi-san from her train window. Excited, and with her brother asleep, Yuu immediately gets off at the nearest station to look for the girl, only to find herself stranded in Nagoya with 500 yen in her pocket. In another instance, Yuu once asked her teacher if she could obtain Koizumi-san's home address, to which her teacher denied giving away confidential information to a student. Becoming increasingly frustrated with not being able to get close to Koizumi-san at that point, she makes it her goal to become Koizumi-san in order to be always close to her "in spirit". Alternatively, if she was unable to physically meet with Koizumi-san, she would simply cook two bowls of ramen and set them on a table with two seats. Yuu would then sit down by herself and pretend to eat with Koizumi-san, talking and gesturing towards the empty seat and the bowl of ramen in front of it. Another example of her obsession towards Koizumi-san is when Yuu and Koizumi-san spent time together with Ayane at a business hotel. Having enjoyed the hotel amenities provided through her cousin, Yuu is fixated only on one thing: to bathe at the hotel's hot spring with Koizumi-san. She eventually bathes in the pool and waits for Koizumi-san to show up, and after hours of watching people go in and out, Yuu continues to muster up courage to wait so that her "cherished wish" could come true. Despite her quirkiness and extreme fixation with Koizumi-san, Yuu can be best described as a friendly and sociable girl. When Koizumi-san collapsed in front of a ramen shop, Yuu carries her immediately to her apartment and cooks her homemade instant ramen to help her recover. She also cares for her brother Shuu, enough that she keeps close tabs with him on the phone to see whether he's okay, or if she needs to make lunch made for him. And with her cousin Ayane having just moved to Tokyo, Yuu enjoys the time she spends eating out with close family, even while having Koizumi-san constantly in her mind at the restaurant. Notes * Some character traits and background info were taken from the volume 4 inner cover omake. Gallery osawa-yuu-expression-reference.jpg osawa-yuu-reference2.jpg osawa-yuu-anime-kotteri.jpg yuu-osawa-bored.jpg osawa-yuu-looking.jpg osawa-yuu-tomato.jpg Osawa-yuu-smile.png osawa-yuu-curious.png osawa-yuu-itadakimasu.png Yuu-osawa-tsukemen.png Osawa-yuu-psychotic.png Koizumi-chapter38.png Osawa-yuu-hiding.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters